


Vodka and Men

by Tortellini



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Accents, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Childhood Friends, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Excessive Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Drinking, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Inspired By Tumblr, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Era, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Underage Drinking, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Drunk and probably a little bit high, Boris and Theo spend some relaxing times together. Not like that. Not this time. No, they decide to play 20 Questions--but they don't really get that far.Oneshot/drabble





	Vodka and Men

The room: hot, smelling of pot and vodka and sweat. Light comes hazy from halfhearted lamps balanced on Boris' bedside table, but other than that the room is dark. The boys are sprawled out on the bed, legs tangled up together just as much as the sheets are. Theo Decker's heart pounds but it's from the weed. He's sure of it. He won't let himself consider anything else. 

Boris takes a long drink. His eyes are black and bruised, tired-looking, but he's smiling. "Let us play twenty questions." 

Theo's relieved. Part of it's just Boris Pavilovsky's voice--thickly accented, even more so drunk, and mellow.

Besides that's something he can do while he's drunk and high, right? And he loves his best friend. He wants to know him better too.

"Okay. You want me to start?" Boris looks at him, heavy-lidded, so he takes that as a yes. "What's your favorite color?"

Boris doesn't hesitate. "Vodka. You like men?"

And then Theo may or may not have spit out his drink. 


End file.
